civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Organization XIII (Xemnas)
Organization XIII led by XemnasOrganization XIII is a fictional custom civilization by KliszKlisz's Civs. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Organization XIII If a strong-hearted person loses or is robbed of that heart, their body and spirit can live on as a Nobody.NEWLINENEWLINENobodies have no hearts, but they retain their human memories, which serve as a reservoir from which to draw human emotion. Xemnas Organization XIII's leader. He has made completing Kingdom Hearts the Organization's goal, but harbors his own secret agenda. Dawn of Man May the light of Kingdom Hearts shine upon you, Xemnas! You sought knowledge of the innermost workings of the human heart, but in the process you lost your own. Left as an empty shell, you and several others who had suffered the same fate founded an Organization dedicated to forming Kingdom Hearts: an immense, crystallized collection of hearts that would hold the power to fill the voids you had become. You enlisted a wielder of the Keyblade, a weapon with the power to release hearts ensnared by darkness, and thus sending them to weave Kingdom Hearts. Your efforts were cut short, however, when this Keyblade wielder betrayed you. Under extraordinary circumstances he was able to reform his full self, and he destroyed the Organization's members, one by one. Superior of the In-Between, the Nobodies call for you to lead them once more! Will you conquer the human heart and claim it as your own? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: "I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you." Introduction: "I'm what's left. Or...maybe I'm all there ever was." Introduction: "My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?" Defeat: "So, it wasn't a fallacy." Defeat: "I need... more rage... I need more... hearts..." Defeat: "I will not allow it to end this way. Not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Establish the Replica Program Some of the Organization's higher-ranking members have developed a method of replicating individuals from others' memories of them. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Organization XIII * Can only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 250 Science Rewards: * Receive an additional copy of each type of land military Unit you own Visit the Chamber of Repose It has been some time since we last visited the Chamber of Repose. Perhaps it is time we once again spoke with our 'friend'. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Organization XIII * Can only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * the cost of your next Social Policy Culture Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now wearing your black coats and putting Xs in all their names. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * Divine Yuri: GetCivilizationByTrait function * whoward69: PlotIterators.lua * Klisz Notes and References Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games